Mario
Mario is the Mushroom Kingdom hero and head mascot of Nintendo. He previously fought Sonic the Hedgehog in the 13th and 100th episodes of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic (2011) and Mario VS Sonic (2018). He also previously fought against his younger brother, Luigi in an episode of DBX and went up against Sonic again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mario vs Asura * Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Mario VS Batman (Completed) * Bendy vs Super Mario (Completed) * Mario VS Black Knight (Abandoned) * Mario VS Bomberman (Completed) * Mario vs Bubsy (Completed) * Mario vs Bugs Bunny * Mario VS Captain Falcon (Completed) * Chara VS Mario * Mario vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Composite Mario vs Xeno Goku * Crash Bandicoot vs Mario * Mario vs Donkey Kong (Completed) * Mario vs Dr. Eggman * Mario Vs Dr. Wily * Mario vs Flain * Mario vs. The Flash * Mario vs Fox McCloud * Mario vs Frisk * Mario vs Ganondorf (Completed) * Mario vs Goku (Completed) * Mario vs Godzilla * Mario vs He-man * Super Mario VS. Inkling (Completed) * Mario vs Iron Man * Jacksepticeye vs Mario (Completed) * Mario vs King Dedede * Mario vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * Mario vs Kirby (Completed) * Mario VS Knuckles (Completed) * Mario vs Kratos (Completed) * Mario vs Link (Completed) * Mario vs Little Mac * Mario Vs Luffy * Mario VS Luigi (Completed) * Mario vs Madoka '(Completed) * 'Mario vs Mega Man (Completed) * [[Mario vs Metal Sonic|'Mario vs Metal Sonic']] (Completed) * Mario vs Mickey Mouse (Completed) * Mario vs. Neptune * Mario vs. Ness * [[Optimus Prime vs Mario|'Optimus Prime vs Mario']] (Completed) * Mario vs Pac-Man * Mario vs Pikachu * Mario vs Pit '(Completed) * 'Mario VS Popeye (Completed) * Proto Man VS Mario * Rayman vs Mario (Completed) * Mario vs Ruby Rose * Mario vs Ryu Hoshi (Completed) * Mario vs Ryuko * Mario vs. Sailor Mars * [[Mario vs Sans|'Mario vs Sans']] (Completed) * Mario vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Mario VS Scott Pilgrim * Mario vs Scrooge McDuck * [[Mario vs Shadow|'Mario vs Shadow']] (Completed) * Mario vs Shouto Todoroki * Mario vs Shovel Knight (Completed) * Mario vs. Shulk * Mario vs Sir Arthur * Mario vs Solid Snake * Sora vs Mario * Mario VS Spider-Man (Completed) * Mario VS SpongeBob SquarePants (Completed) * Mario Vs Sportacus (Abandoned) * Mario VS Spyro * Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario (Completed) * Mario vs Superman * Tails vs Mario * Mario vs Terry Crews (Completed) * Thor vs Mario * Toppo vs Mario * Mario vs Wario (Completed) * Mario vs Yandere-Chan * Mario vs Yang Xiao Long * Mario vs Zuko * Mario vs Issac As Baby Mario * [[Ice Climbers VS Baby Mario & Baby Luigi|'Ice Climbers VS Baby Mario & Baby Luigi']] (Completed) * Kid Goku VS Baby Mario * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Young Link vs Baby Mario As CD-I Mario * CD-I Mario vs CD-I Link As Paper Mario * Paper Mario vs. Archie Mega Man * Paper Mario VS Archie Sonic * Paper Mario VS Classic Sonic (Completed) * Cosmic Armor Superman VS Paper Mario (Abandoned) * Most Wanted Smash Bros Figthers Battle Royale * Paper Mario vs. Mr. Game & Watch (Completed) * Paper Mario vs Pre-Crisis Superman * Paper Mario vs Ramona Flowers * Paper Mario Vs Saitama * Sans VS Paper Mario! (Completed) * Paper Mario VS Sonic (Sonic Boom) * Toon Link vs Paper Mario (Completed) * Paper Mario vs. Toon Link vs. Yarn Kirby * Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby (Completed) As Movie Mario * Movie Mario VS CD-i Link (Completed) * Movie Mario VS John Grimm As Dr. Mario * Dr. Mario VS Dr. Krankcase (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs The Medic * Dr. Mario vs Mercy (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs Metal Mario (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs Plague Knight * Dr Mario vs Valentine Battles Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 3 (Completed) * Hammer Battle Royale * Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief (Completed) * Mario Vs. Luigi Vs. Wario Vs. Waluigi * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Nintendo's Red Hat Heroes Battle Royale * Platformer Battle Royale * Powerful Hero Battle Royale * Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Star Children Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale (Abandoned) * Super Mario RPG Battle Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale (Completed) * Video Game Mascots Battle Royale Form vs. Form * Mario VS Paper Mario (Completed) * Metal Mario Vs. Mini-Mario (Abandoned) With Luigi * Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi (Completed) * Mario and Luigi vs Dib and Gaz * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake (Completed) * Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta * MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER (Abandoned) * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man (Abandoned) * Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie (Completed) * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox (Abandoned) * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sans & Papyrus * Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails (Completed) * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby With Peach * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy (Abandoned) With Yoshi * Mario and Yoshi vs Sonic and Tails * Baby Mario & Yoshi vs. Stewie With Luigi & Bowser * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede (Completed) With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With Sonic * Crash and Spyro vs Mario and Sonic * Mario and Sonic VS Luigi and Tails (Completed) * Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs (Completed) With Someone Else * Mario & Pit VS Link & Yoshi (Completed) With the Nintendo-verse * Nintendo VS Avengers * Nintendo Vs Capcom * Nintendo vs Sony Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 46 * Losses: 20 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akira Kurusu (Persona) * Alex Kidd * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Arceus * Asterix * Bandana Waddle Dee * Bayonetta * Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Buttercup (anime version) * Charizard * NiGHTS * Dante * Discord * Dragonborn (Skyrim) * Erza Scarlet * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Ghost Rider * Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Godzilla * Gogeta * Gumball Watterson * Han Solo * Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) * Isaac (Golden Sun) * Kagura Mutsuki (BlazBlue) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Luke Skywalker * Mega Man X * Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) * Meta Knight * Naruto Uzumaki * Natsu Dragneel * Panty Anarchy * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Phineas Flynn * Portgas D. Ace * The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Raven * Red (Angry Birds) * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) * Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Moon * Sailor Pluto * Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) * Segata Sanshiro * Shazam * Simon Belmont * Tatsumi * Twilight Sparkle * Viewtiful Joe * Woody Woodpecker * Zero As Dr. Mario * Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Red vs. Blue) * Tony Tony Chopper As Paper Mario * Kirby * Simon the Digger (Gurren Lagann) * Xeno Goku With Luigi * Beerus & Whis * Gumball Watterson & Darwin Watterson * Hellboy & Spawn * Kratos & Master Chief * Madoka Kaname & Homura Akemi * Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck * Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) * Nightwing & Red Hood * Panty & Stocking * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher * Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Ryuko Matoi & Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Simon Belmont & Richter Belmont * SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star * Superman & Wonder Woman * Tatsumi & Wave With Yoshi * Banjo & Kazooie * Finn the Human & Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Mickey Mouse & Pluto * Sonic the Hedgehog & Knuckles the Echidna * Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) With Peach * Batman & Catwoman * Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Fox McCloud & Krystal * Goku & Chi-Chi * Gumball Watterson & Penny Fitzgerald * Izuku Midoriya & Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Mega Man & Roll * Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse * Shulk & Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) * SpongeBob SquarePants & Sandy Cheeks * Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz * Steven Universe & Connie Maheswaran * Superman & Supergirl With Wario * Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck * Goku & Vegeta * Kirby & Meta Knight * Mega Man & Bass * Pit & Dark Pit * Ryu & Akuma * Sora & Riku * Spider-Man & Eddie Brock With Kratos and Master Chief * Mickey Mouse, Gumball Watterson and SpongeBob SquarePants With Superman Sonic the Hedgehog & Flash (Barry Allen) History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info (2011) Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Death Battle Info (2018) Background *Height: 5'1" | 155 cm *Weight: ~200 lb | 90.7 kg *Species: Homo-nintendonus *Age: 24 *Versatile multi-talented fighter *Appears in 362 games *Qualified jobs: Carpenter, plumber, doctor, umpire, chef, brewer, soldier, pilot, submarine captain, animal trainer, NBA player. baseball player, stunt biker, artist, toy maker, theme park owner, referee, rapper Arsenal & Abilities *Ultra Jump *Super Jump Punch *Ultra Hammer *Cappy *Megavitamins *Bottomless Gloves *Lazy Shell *Pyrokinesis **Fireballs, Ultra Flame, Firebrand Power-Ups *Super Mushroom **Increases height & power *Boo Mushroom *Mega Mushroom **Increases size by 10 times *Ice Flower *Gold Flower *Superball Flower *Stopwatch *Super Bell & Lucky Bell **Transforms him into a cat *Tanooki Suit **Grants flight & an indestructible stone form *Vanish Cap **Makes him invisible *Frog Suit *Vanish Cap *Metal Cap *Wing Cap *Cape Feather *Earlier Times *Retry Clock *Double Cherry **Creates a perfect duplicate of Mario *Starman *Rainbow Star Feats *Restrained a 5,731 ton Chain Chomp *Crushed buildings as Mega Mario *Lifted & punted Larry's castle *Became Sensei of Jinx's dojo *Quick enough to run up walls *Piloted the Star Driver at Mach 375 *Survived a 2.4 megaton explosion *Defeated Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, Cackletta, & Smithy Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *5' 1" (155 cm) according to Nintendo **(this height varies however: in Mario Odyssey he's about half as tall as a fully grown adult) *From Brooklyn....maybe? *One of the seven 'Star Children' *Former Plumber *Possesses knowledge of a LOT of different careers, some of which require degrees *Master of Plumbing *If your princess is in trouble you can call him on the double Natural Abilities *Jumping: Mario's original name "Jumpman" is accurate, as Mario's lowest jumps clock in at almost 10 feet. Some of his highest jumps come from Super Mario Sunshine, as when he jumps out of the sewer he launches himself many feet in to the air, covering the distance of the sewer pipe itself, and then more feet once he reaches the outside of it. Mario can use his jumps to stomp on enemies using both his own strength and his weight in order to attack them. While he normally jumps in his signature pose with his arm extended upwards, he can also easily perform somersaults and the other special jumps listed below. **Spin Jump: Allows Mario to jump on some harmful objects such as spikes and not get hurt. A newer variation of this introduced in Super Mario Sunshine loses the original ability that protects Mario from damage, but gives him much higher instant jump height and makes him at least slightly more floaty in the air. Other uses include being able to clear fog, the ability to spin downwards extremely fast using the Drill Spin technique that does more damage, and even to attack in mid-air. **Super Jump/Ultra Jump: The Super Jump is a jump that is stronger than a normal jump. It can be chained several times. The Ultra Jump is even stronger and can land up to 100 hits. **Wall Jump: When Mario gets close up against a wall, he can go up against it with his side and his arm and slide down it or jump off of it, hence the name Wall Jump. Mario can chain Wall Jumps across two different surfaces (such as the sides of two buildings in an alley) to gain height and reach the top or a ledge. **Other Jumping Techniques: Mario can also perform the Triple Jump, the Long Jump, the Backflip, the Handstand Jump, Somersault, and the Power Squat Jump which give him even greater mobility in addition to easier platforming. *Other Acrobatics: Mario's acrobatic abilities extend far beyond his jumping techniques, as he has shown impressive acrobatic feats like flipping himself from a series of poles over lava at impressive speeds, continuously tumble rolling across the ground, and more. *Ground Pound: Mario spins once mid-air and then slams downward in a curled-up position. This is stronger than a normal jump. *Fire Manipulation: Despite needing a Fire Flower to use fire in some games, Mario has shown many times to be able to shoot fire in different ways without a Fire Flower in other games. (https://www.mariowiki.com/Firebrand, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fire_Orb, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fireball#Mario_Kart:_Double_Dash.21.21, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fire_Swing, https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Strike#Mario_-_Fire_Strike, https://www.mariowiki.com/Mega_Strike, etc.) **Fireball: A simple fireball around the size of Mario's hand that can be tossed through the air or sent bouncing across the ground. He can throw these extremely fast and combine them in to a large fire sphere. **Fire Orb/Super Flame/Ultra Flame: These special attacks are stronger and a bit bigger but slightly slower than Mario's normal fireballs. Mario controls his fire power, sticks his fist out, and shoots out a barrage of these special fireballs. Each level is bigger than the last. The Fire Orb attack is bigger than Mario's hand, the Super Flame is bigger than that, and the Ultra Flame is around Mario's size. **Super Strike: Mario empowers his kick with fire for a devastating attack. **Mega Strike/Fiery Metal Mario: Mario turns in to Metal Mario and does a fiery kick even stronger than his Super Strike. **Fire Swing: Mario ignites what ever weapon he's holding with fire for a powerful fiery swing. **Firebrand: A source of some of Mario's fire powers. With this he can go up to something, stick his hands out, and prepare a short range fireball blast to hurt his opponent. **Fireball (Special Move): Mario's special move in Double Dash, he shoots out several large bouncing fireballs in a row to hit opponents. *Fighting Style: When not attacking with cartoonish or downright crazy abilities/techniques or weapons, Mario has shown proficiency in street fighting/martial arts/hand-to-hand combat/etc. He has been shown performing jabs, uppercuts, sliding dash attacks, flying jump kicks, three hit punch-punch-kick combos, knockback kicks, sweep kicks and more. When dodging isn't an option during combat, he can reduce the damage he takes from attacks using a well timed block by putting his hands over his body and shielding himself. *Airplane Swing: One of Mario's most favored techniques. Mario grabs an opponent/object by a grippable part (like a tail, a pair of hands, or a chain), swings the opponent/object around quickly whilst gaining momentum, and launches them away. Gear/Equipment/Tools *Mario's usual weapon is his Hammer(s) that he stores in his pocket. Its size varies between being as big as himself to even bigger than himself. **Mario can utilize his hammer(s) in many different ways. With his hammer he can do normal whacks downwards, do charged up slams down on his enemies, reflect projectiles, do rushes of slams downards, do powerful swipes from side to side, perform rising hits with it and more. *Mario can equip badges that give him special powers. For example, the ulti-free badge gives him an infinite amount of all the Bros. Items from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and the Spike Badge gives him the ability to touch spikes and not get hurt. *Mario has a ghostly friend named Cappy that can posses his hat, and when Mario throws Cappy on to a person or even an object he can capture/possess them, such as people, taxis, or Goombas. When enemies are possessed by Mario, they gain his eye color, his mustache, and, of course, his hat. *F.L.U.D.D: Watering machine that sprays water from its nozzle and acts like a jetpack *Battle Cards with various effects *Various karts *Boomerang *Various caps *POW Block *P-Balloon *Spin Drill *Shells *Various Blasters *Items such as Mushrooms and Candies from the RPGs *Power Stars **Power Stars are powerful, mystical star-shaped artifacts that Mario has collected in many games such as Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy **Mario can use them to boost his own power. ***Power Stars have shown impressive power, like creating the painting worlds in Super Mario 64 and allowing their user to easily toss Metal Bowser in to space. **Power Stars can summon a shower of stars down on an opponent. **Power Stars can open entrances that have been sealed with magic. **Power Stars can grant Mario the Wing Cap (see the power-ups section below for more details) **The most Mario has wielded at once is 242 Power Stars in Super Mario Galaxy, though if one counts Green Stars (which are just different colored Power Stars) from Super Mario 3D World then Mario has wielded 380 at once. Power-ups Mario has an extensive arsenal of magical items called power-ups. These allow him to access new forms with different attributes, like increased strength, elemental powers or invulnerability. Mario can keep many of them on-hand at once. *Boomerang Mario: Using the Boomerang Flower, Mario dresses up like a Boomerang Bro and can summon a boomerang to hit enemies, destroy projectiles and obstacles, and collect items from a distance. He can only throw one boomerang at a time however. *Cape Mario: Equipping a cape after using the Cape Feather, Mario can fly through the air, knock away incoming projectiles, descend slower, divebomb at an opponent, divebomb at the ground to cause an earthquake/shockwave that damages everything near him, and spin around like a top to strike enemies with his cape. *Cat Mario: Using a Super Bell, Mario puts on a cat suit that allows him to run quickly on all fours and scale walls as well as slash at opponents with claws. *Lucky Cat Mario: Similar to Cat Mario, but instead accessed with a Lucky Bell and the transformation gives Mario a bell collar. It has all the same powers, but it can also turn Mario in to an invulnerable golden statue of himself. He can use this in mid-air to crush opponents. *Cloud Mario: Using the Cloud Flower, Mario can walk on clouds and jump farther. He can also spawn up to three temporary cloud platforms. This amount can be refilled with more Cloud Flowers. *Fire Mario: Using the Fire Flower, Mario's pyrokinetic skills are given an upgrade. He can shoot big fireballs slightly faster in this form (The M&L series series shows that Fire Mario can shoot big fireballs faster than he can in his base form using Ultra Flame, but he can already shoot out normal-sized fireballs at this speed according to M&L:SS+BM's Fire Bros attack) and shoot out two fireballs from both of his sides at once with a spin jump. Considering he can do most of what his fire form usually grants him in his base form in a lot of games (excluding the previous two things mentioned), it is not very useful in a Death Battle scenario though it is still useful to a degree. *Flying Squirrel Mario: Using a Super Acorn, Mario dons a flying squirrel costume and can glide, stick to walls, spin jump higher, and give him a large mid-air boost upwards. *P-Flying Squirrel Mario: Similar to Flying Squirrel Mario but accessed with a P-Acorn. This form has a shinier appearance than Flying Squirrel Mario and has a big P on the hat. It has all of the abilities of the Flying Squirrel Mario but also allows Mario to boost up in to the air an unlimited amount of times. *Gold Mario: Using the Gold Flower, Mario becomes golden and can shoot out powerful Gold Fireballs that can create large and destructive shockwaves when they hit something. It can even turn some enemies in to coins. *Ice Mario: Using the Ice Flower, Mario can create and manipulate iceballs. *Raccoon Mario: Using the Super Leaf, Mario can fly temporarily after reaching enough speed and hover downward. *P-Raccoon Mario: Using a P-Wing, Mario can achieve this form is the same as Raccoon Mario but with a big P on the chest and unlimited flight. *Bee Mario: Using a Bee Mushroom, Mario gains a bee-like outfit while able to temporarily fly, climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. This form can be canceled by water. *Boo Mario: Using a Boo Mushroom, Mario can turn into a Boo with the same powers as the ghosts themselves. *Super Mario: Mario can use a Super Mushroom to increase his size, whether it be to return to normal after being shrunk somehow or to temporarily increase his size by more than two times to access a large, invulnerable and powerful form for 20 seconds. *Mega Mario: Using the Mega Mushroom, Mario can enlarge into an invincible obstacle-smashing building-sized giant for a short time. Mario is powerful enough to destroy entire levels by rampaging through them and instantly kill Bowser with a stomp. The time limit ranges from 25 seconds in games like Super Mario 3D World and New Super Mario Bros. DS to 1 minute in games like Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *Propeller Mario: Using the Propeller Mushroom, Mario gains a propeller helmet that lets him fly upwards. He likes using his previously mentioned Drill Spin attack more in this form as well *Rock Mario: Using a Rock Mushroom, Mario can encase himself in a boulder that allows him to spin around and crush enemies at high speeds. *Spring Mario: Using a Spring Mushroom, Mario is encased in a spring coil that allows him to jump even higher. *Bunny Mario: Upon using a Carrot power-up and gaining a pair of bunny ears, Mario is able to run faster, jump higher, and flutter in midair. *Superball Mario: When Mario uses a Superball Flower, he gains the ability to shoot harmful bouncing superballs to attack enemies. *Mini Mario: After using a Mini Mushroom, Mario is reduced to a smaller size that allows him to run on water and go through small passages. However, he is weaker and less durable in this form but he still maintains enough strength to harm enemies with his ground pound. *Frog Mario: Putting on the Frog Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively without needing to breathe. But Mario's movement on land is limited to jumping. *Hammer Mario: Putting on a Hammer Suit, Mario gets the powers of the Hammer Brothers with an infinite supply of hammers. Mario's shell he gains in this form is actually fireproof. *Metal Mario: Putting on the Metal Cap, Mario becomes metal-skinned and nearly invincible. Upon his feats is withstanding strong winds and underwater currents. But while his speed is unaffected, the downside is that he can be injured by a fall and he can sink easily (Though Mario has used the latter as an advantage.) *Penguin Mario: Putting on the Penguin Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively, slide on his belly for faster travel when he is on ice, have better traction when on ice, and create and manipulate iceballs. When using a spin jump, he can shoot out two iceballs at once that bounce away at both sides of him. While the iceballs are effective, they are not quite as effective as his Ice Mario form's iceballs. *Shell Mario: Putting on the Blue Shell, Mario can swim fast, dodge attacks, and slide through enemies. *Tanooki Mario: Putting on a Tanooki Suit, Mario becomes a version of Raccoon Mario with all the same abilities but it gives him a full-body costume and he can temporarily transform into an invulnerable stone statue and fly for an unlimited amount of time (according to the ending of Super Mario 3D Land) *Wing Mario: Putting on the Wing Cap (or using a Power Star), Mario can fly and descend slower until the power-up runs out after a period of time. *Star Mario: Through the use of a Super Star, Mario becomes enveloped in a flashing rainbow aura, giving him invulnerability, added speed, and enough power to one-shot basic enemies just by touching them. It can also be stacked on to other power-ups. It has a time limit of around 20 seconds however. *Rainbow Mario: The same as his Star Mario form, but gained through the use of a Rainbow Star and with a different aura. Feats *Every time a new world-threatening evil appears, Mario always prevails. *Has defeated Bowser dozens of times. **Normally rescues Princess Peach each time after defeating Bowser. *Has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies. **Has defeated the entire Koopa Troop multiple times despite being significantly outnumbered. *At least 100 occupations in his resume https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB36lrBZGaI **A professional athlete; dominating in tennis, golf, basketball, soccer, baseball, and more **A doctor and archaeologist *Has become one of the most iconic and recognizable video game characters of all time. *Has defeated BOTH Sonic the Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot in the Console Wars. *Survived Hotel Mario Strength *Has been casually smashing through brick blocks since the first Super Mario Bros. game. *Knocked Bowser out of sight in a short time frame with a normal hammer strike. *Can kick a red Koopa shell in to an enemy where it then keeps moving far out of sight. *Can easily smash through large wooden crates. *Can push around large Thwomps. *Threw a baseball faster than a machine could measure to the point where it exploded. The machine could measure up to 999 mph so it is likely that Mario threw threw the baseball even faster than that. *Dragged around a Chain Chomp that revealed itself to be made of solid gold. *Can knock away speeding Bullet Bills with a tennis racket. *Can shatter brick walls with just a baseball. *Can lift and toss a giant fattened Luigi. *Can lift Bowser up by the tail and swing him around before throwing him a great distance away. *Can knock Pokey segments extremely far away with hammer strikes. *Can launch a big ball of Dreamy Luigis stuck together in to an enemy with one kick. *Can yank 18 Cheep Cheeps out of the water at once. *Can lift up dozens of Dreamy Luigis on his hammer where they then make the formation of a giant hammer. He can then jump up in the air whilst still holding all of the Dreamy Luigis and his hammer, do a flip, and smash the Luiginary Hammer down on an opponent, with the impact even creating shockwaves. *Can easily swing around a large iron ball with Luigi on top of it by a chain and then launch it high up in the sky for it to hit an opponent a fairly large distance away. *Can stop and knock away large missiles, Banzai Bills, with a stomp attack. *Can slam through Koopas with little effort using a large hammer with the inscription "10 t" on it, and given the fact that "t" is most commonly short for "ton" and the fact that the object the inscription is on is a large metal hammer, this implies the hammer is ten tons. This means Mario can easily lift a 10 ton (9071.85 kg, 20000 pounds) hammer and swing it around to attack hordes of enemies at the same time. *Can carry around, throw, and subsequently break big boulders. *Can break apart big boulders with a few punches. *Can smash away large metal discs, sometimes with people on them, with a strike from his hammer. *Can throw a Bowser puppet larger than himself dozens of yards away, or in the case of the video linked, 82.71 yards away. *One of Mario's most famous feats of strength, he casually lifted and punted a giant castle, destroying it. According to Shaw98, the castle Mario lifted and kicked away weighs about 203,502,923,216 lbs, or 101,750,962 tons. In comparison, the heaviest building in the world, the Palace of the Parliament, weighs in at about 9,035,645,816 lbs, or 4,517,823 tons, meaning Mario can lift and throw a building that's almost 23x heavier than the heaviest building in the world. He also reduced a giant castle to rubble with a few stomps and destroyed a giant castle with his wooden hammer. Despite appearing small in cutscenes, these castles are actually entire levels that dwarf Mario in size. *Mario is able to outswim a black hole. **He can increase his strength through equipment such as power-ups. Durability *Can get flattened to the size of a pancake but then keep on going. *Not only survived the explosion of the Koopa Cruiser, but also survived the fall from it right after. *Can get shot across the different worlds in New Super Mario Bros Wii in cannons and still be perfectly fine. *Can get shot around the planet and be perfectly fine. *Survived getting hit to another continent. *Fell hundreds, if not thousands of feet from the air and only got dazed and his head stuck in the sand. *Survived a giant castle-destroying explosion, only getting scorched by it. *Survived getting hit to another planet. *Survived the vacuum of space (many times other than just this, this is just one example) **He can increase his durability through equipment such as power-ups. Speed *Can destroy a castle in a short time frame. *Can outrun the Koopa Clown Car even while hindered. *Ran away from the Super Goomba Super Wheel, which acted like an actual vehicle, keeping a considerable distance ahead of it the whole time and ultimately outrunning it completely, only getting caught by it when he let his guard down. *Can jump from halfway across a room, grab Princess Peach, and jump to the other side of the room all before Bowser's flames could reach her. *Can outrun Bullet Bills. *Raced against a Koopa with the title of "Koopa the Quick" who was confident in being able to beat Mario in a race, only for him to comment by the end of it how Mario was a complete "human blur" to him after Mario wins the race. *Can outrun Chain Chomps, which have a confirmed speed of 70 miles per hour. *Can beat the Koopa Freerunners, a group of athletic Koopa racers, in footraces. *Can spin fast enough to fly/levitate through the air like a helicopter. *Can spin so fast while holding Luigi that he becomes a complete blur of red and blue. *Can perceive tennis balls in slow motion. Said tennis ball shots can travel at speeds of over 164 km/h, which is equivalent to 101.905 mph, making this subsonic speed. It is important that this is just one example and that the tennis balls can travel even faster than 164 km/h. *Can guard against special lightning bolt attacks just before they hit to not receive as much damage. *Can slam a hammer down on to a button and then bring it back up behind his head ~66 times in 10 seconds, meaning he must have hit the button with the mallet ~6 times every second. (Note that the computer controlled Luigi is moving slower than Mario, and that the estimate of Mario hitting the button 66 times comes from dividing the total button presses, 132, by 2 to account for the 2 partners hitting the button, Mario and Luigi. Mario must have hit the button more than 66 times in 10 seconds.) *Can guide and react whilst riding a giant Super Star down with no real complications as it travels with enough speed to reach the surface of a planet from the exosphere in just 17 seconds. *Can outrun the lasers from Ring Burners and Sentry Beams. *Can react and attack fast enough to execute the Bye-Bye Cannon attack against enemies while getting shot across the world in around just 5 seconds. **He can increase his speed through equipment such as power-ups. Intelligence *Mario has an absolutely incredible amount of experience due to the amount of games in his franchise. Whether it be his famous adventures in the main Super Mario series, his wacky high-speed races in the Mario Kart series, his crazy strategical quests in the Mario & Luigi series, his athletic tennis outings in the Mario Tennis Series, or any other of his exploits throughout his many series, there is no doubt that Mario has been through a lot, and as such he's learned how to deal with a lot. Across his hundreds of battles, mini games, races, tennis matches, and more, Mario has gained knowledge on facing many kinds of environments, opponents, and abilities, so in a Death Battle, there is a large chance that Mario has gone up against and overcome something similar to what his opponent(s) can deploy. *Has worked in the virus research lab in the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital where he created a vitamin called a Megavitamin that can kill viruses and get rid of the flu. Upon being eaten, it also can grant a vampire form and a metal form. It is very impressive that Mario has created such a cure for viral infections as real-life doctors struggle to do such a thing, not even mentioning said cure also functions as a power-up. *He can understand Yoshi language and even Shroob language, two languages very different from English. He is also implied to know at least a bit of Italian as well. *Shown to be capable of playing a flute, drums, a trumpet, and a violin. *Can drive a special go-kart, a submarine, and an airplane. Flaws *Most power-ups can be lost after getting hit, though it is up to interpretation whether it takes one simple hit or a fatal hit for the power-ups to go away. **It should be noted that his power-ups can at the very least withstand small attacks like fireballs backfiring and scorching Mario's back (pun entirely intended) and long falls without going away. This would seem to imply that Mario's power-ups can withstand simple hits and that it really would take a fatal hit to get rid of a power-up or at least a strong hit. *Invincibility power-ups have time limits. *Can only equip one badge at a time *Was once hostile when he was overshadowed by Luigi. https://youtu.be/5eqq3LNuayc?t=9s *Not everything can be Captured by Cappy. Most bosses (including those about the same size as Mario) cannot be captured at all. Though considering it is a boss fight and many other creatures larger than Mario like T-Rex's can be captured, this could just be game mechanics. **Mario cannot Capture something that is already wearing a hat, though he can simply knock their hat off with attacks like Jumps and Cap Throws. **Cappy cannot hold larger transformations such as T-Rex's for an unlimited amount of time. Failures *Despite rescuing Peach multiple times, has failed many times in preventing her capture in the first place. *Has been kidnapped by DK, Bowser and King Boo. Alternate Versions Paper Mario |-|Hide Bio= |-|Show Bio= Physical Appearance Paper Mario is almost identical to Mario, the only difference is that he looks more "cartoonish". Powers & Abilities * Paper Mario can become a paper plane. * Being paper thin, he can get through very narrow passages. * He can turn himself into a tube to roll in to small passages * He can turn himself into a paper boat, to move over water. * His ultra hammer can break through very powerful blocks and use a spin that knocks opponents back. * He can jump on his opponents as his main form of attack. *He can perform the spring jump which sends him shooting high up in to the air. * He can preform the ground pound, where he slams down on to his opponents. He can also perform the tornado jump, a much more powerful version of this move. * Paper Mario knows the superguard technique, which completely negates any damage if timed correctly. If Paper Mario superguards a physical attack, it does a small amount of damage to the attacker as well. * He can flap his arms to increase his jump height, very similar to Yoshi's flutter jump. * His paint hammer can splatter paint on things. Paint can be seen in the dark and can bring color back to colorless objects. * His copy block can clone himself. He can have up to 9 clones of himself, but the clones all die in one hit, though they can still manage to survive VERY weak attacks. * He can turn in to a ninja star. * He can use stickers to gain power-ups and damage enemies. Some stickers include the scissors sticker which cuts through enemies, the Pow Block sticker which causes a miniature earthquake, and the Mushroom sticker that heals Mario. *He can "flip" to go between dimensions and become invisible to people. *He can squeeze the paint out of 3D objects, turning them in to cards that he can use for himself. Power Ups/Power Up stickers *Pal Pill **Makes a bunch of small 8-bit clones of Paper Mario that mimic his every move, but die in one hit. *Slow Flower **Slows down time for awhile. *Fast Flower **Speeds up time for awhile. *Mega Star **Turns Paper Mario in to a huge invincible 8-bit Mario that runs out after a while. *Super Star **Turns Paper Mario in to Invincible Mario and makes him invincible for a short amount of time. *Fire Flower sticker **Lets Paper Mario shoot fireballs at enemies. There is also a much more powerful version of it called the Flashy Fire Flower sticker *Ice Flower sticker **Lets Paper Mario shoot ice balls at enemies. There is also a much more powerful version of it called the Flashy Ice Flower sticker. *Tanooki sticker **Gives Paper Mario a tanooki tail that he can use to hit projectiles and send them in the opposite direction, and he can also use it to hit enemies as well. There is also a much more powerful version of it called the Flashy Tanooki sticker. *Frog Suit sticker **Gives Paper Mario a frog suit that improves his jumping ability. It also improves the power of any sticker used after it. There is also a much more powerful version of it called the Flashy Frog Suit sticker. *Spike Helmet sticker **Gives Paper Mario a helmet with a spike on it. There is also a much more powerful version of it called the Flashy Spike Helmet Sticker. *Super Boot **Improves Paper Mario's jumping ability, and as an added bonus makes his jump attacks stronger. There is also a much more powerful version of it called the flashy Super Boot sticker. *Poison Mushroom sticker **Poisons Paper Mario...but anyone who gets touched by him is poisoned as well. *Leaf sticker **Makes all of Paper Mario's attacks successful for a limited amount of time. For example, he won't be able to accidentally mess up the throws of his Fire Balls for his Fire Flower stickers. *Beat Box sticker **Temporarily powers up all of Paper Mario's attacks. Movie Mario |-|Hide Bio= |-|Show Bio= Background *Full Name: Mario Mario *Age: Around his late 30's or in his 40's *Residence: Brooklyn *Occupation: Plumber Tools, Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment Wrench *Meant for plumbing, but I'm pretty sure it hits HARD *If it somehow happens that Mario's gotta do plumbing in a fight, it'll come in handy Mario's Van *Mario's trademark vehicle *Pretty sure it hurts if it runs into you *Allows for transportation Thwomp Stompers *Shoes given to Mario and Luigi, by Big Bertha *Allows Mario to leap dozens of meters into the air *Can fire Bullet Bills Bullet Bills *Explosive missile *Fired from Thwomp Stompers Flamethrower *Yes, you read this right, Mario owns a f*cking flamethrower Flame Gun *Variation of the Flamethrower *Shoots fireballs Bob-omb *Remote bomb *Walks a distance before exploding *Has to be wound up De-Evolution Gun *Shoots out rays of energy *De-evolves victims *Long range Feats *Ended President Koopa's tirannical rule over Dinohattan *Prevented the merger of two universes *Turned the King back to normal *Despite the film's critical reviews, spawned a fan website and fan-made sequel comic *Raised Luigi like he was his actual father *Managed to hide from Goombas despite being in plain sight Faults *Despite his endurance and durability, has little to almost no superhuman physical characteristics at all Gallery MarioSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Mario riding Yoshi.png|Mario riding Yoshi. Fire Mario.png|Fire Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Frog Mario.png|Frog Mario Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Rainbow Mario.png|Rainbow Mario Mario Hammer.png|Mario with his trusty hammer. Mega Mario.png|Mega Mario Ice Flower Mario.jpg|Ice Mario File:Dr_Mario_SSB4.png|Dr Mario ShowMario.jpeg|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show MovieMario.png|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. movie Hipster Mario.jpeg|Hipster Mario Super Mario Brothers - The Evolution of Mario.png|The Evolution of Mario Mario gif.gif|Mario Finale Luigi and mario.jpg|Mario And Luigi Mario Soccer Spirits.png|A Mario Card Mario icon.png|Mario Stock Icon Bee Mario.jpg|Mario in his Bee Suit as seen in Super Mario Galaxy vaRdF1N.gif|Weird Mario imgres.jpg|Mario with Cappy 180px-MnL2_BabyMario.png|Baby Mario Mario-Kun.png|Mario as he appears in Super Mario-Kun manga series M+RKB_Mario.png|Mario with his blaster Mario_Power-ups.jpg|Multiple Mario forms DiC_Mario.png|Mario in the DiC cartoons DUwEZI7WAAEeTU2.png Mario_becomes_an_eldritch_demon.png|Mario and his many "captures" from Super Mario Odyssey Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario Bowser's Nightmare.jpg|Mario carrying his Infant self 696a628ee134c58bb6fc708d40ad2f14.png|Mario in a Plane From Super Mario Land Superball Mario.jpg|Superball Mario fireflower.jpg|Mario's Fire Mario Appearance In Super Mario Land 2 AAAAAAAA-.jpg|AH! SML2RabbitMario.png|Bunny Mario Looks Kinda Creepy... Trivia *Donkey Kong (Mario's first game) was supposed to be a Popeye game; Pauline as Olive, DK as Bluto and Mario as Popeye. *Mario's iconic voice actor, Charles Martinet, almost wasn't Mario. His audition was last-minute and improvised. Charles didn't know anything about videogames at that time. *While Mario is officially human; Nintendo jokes that Mario is a subspecies called 'homo-nintendonus'. *Nintendo officially bought the rights to Super Hornio Brothers I and II; pornographic parodies of Mario. Nintendo did this to stop all future sales of the film indefinitely. Despite this censorship, VHS copies were sold before the acquisition. These two films are some of the rarest films in the world. *March 10th is officially recognized as "Mario Day" as March can be abbreviated as "Mar" and adding 10 to the end of it makes "Mar10", with the 1 and the 0 appearing similar to an i and an o to spell out "Mario". Fans of the series have used this day to celebrate the video game star and his series by sharing Mario-themed memories, memes/jokes, and art in real life and on websites such as Twitter. *Mario has more fights than any other character on Death Battle Fanon Wiki. Poll If Mario were to return to Death Battle for a second time, who do you think he'd fight? Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Ryu (Street Fighter) Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) Bubsy (Bubsy) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Link (Legend Of Zelda) Rayman (Rayman) Other Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Doctors Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Italian Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wizard Category:Protagonist Category:Ghosts Category:Card Wielders Category:Drill Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Human Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Time Stoppers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Music Users Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Cats